


The Tournament

by darkjewelledassassin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, F/F, F/M, Gen, Intergalatic diplomacy by beating each other to a pulp, alex being a badass, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjewelledassassin/pseuds/darkjewelledassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Greetings and felicitations, Earth!" came the jovial voice, speaking English. "You have been selected to participate in the Tournament, an extraordinary opportunity to showcase your planet's most capable specimens!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **As I was writing this, I noticed I unconsciously incorporated a few concepts from lots of different books. I initially wanted this to be a fic where Alex could be the BAMF that she is on an intergalactic stage (so naturally, there had to be a lot of action and her kicking butt) but then things got a bit out of hand and this beast was born. Hats to those who can spot a few!**

**I haven't yet decided if I'm going to make this a completely Max/Alex ship fic yet, but please read, review and put in your own two cents! This is unfortunately unbeta'd so please feel free to point out any errors and I'll do my best to fix them. I do hope you enjoy!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

The Tournament - Chapter 1

"Agent Danvers, a word?" Director Henshaw called out to Alex as she walked towards her lab. Changing course, she met with him in an out of the way office with a curious expression.

"Yes, Sir?"

"We've received an invitation," he explained. Alex opened her mouth to ask the obvious question then snapped it shut when she saw what Hank held in his hand: A smooth, silver, stone-looking object. The blood drained from her face.

"Again?" she asked in a quiet voice. Hank nodded.

"You don't have to run again," he said firmly. "Anyone here would be willing to take that role."

Alex was shaking her head before he'd even finished and Hank sighed, knowing what her answer would be.

"I have to do it - I did it last year, I have the experience. And I wouldn't want anyone else to have to experience that," she finished softly.

Hank watched as Alex withdrew into her own mind, remembering the events of the last Tournament. He had witnessed the aftermath of previous Tournaments- the fear, the hollowness, the exhaustion, the blood and near death that characterised the most violent intergalactic game currently existing. This would be the third time Earth participated and the second time Alex Danvers would step up to the line once again. He rested a hand briefly on her shoulder and handed her the stone.

"Take the rest of the day. Study the information included for this Tournament and make your decisions. You've holding the reins on this one, Alex. I can't help you."

"I know," came the reply as Alex stared down at the stone. Given that J'onn J'onzz was not native to the planet, he was forbidden from participating in the Tournament, at any level.

Alex wandered towards her lab, already deep in thought and memory. Slipping through the door, she placed the stone on her desk and sat down in the chair. Reluctantly, she reached forward and triggered the device. A hologram of a human interface appeared and smiled widely.

_"Greetings and felicitations, Earth!"_ came the jovial voice, speaking English. _"You have been selected to participate in the Tournament, an extraordinary opportunity to showcase your planet's most capable specimens! The Tournament is a time-honoured tradition, and you are, of course, able to refuse such a prestigious invitation, if you so wish. However, please allow me to advise that doing so will result in your planet automatically forfeiting the right to compete and as such you will receive a score of the lowest magnitude. This may be detrimental to the health of your planet."_ Alex snorted at the understatement - a low score meant war. The recording continued in such a fashion until it came to the instructions.

_"This Tournament will include teams of seven: a runner and six other people to support the runner. The following list are those specimens that must be included or, regretfully, you forfeit: Alex Danvers, Bronwyn Green, Mark Hernandez, Margaret Howard, Maxwell Lord."_

"WHAT?" Alex yelped in surprise. The recording continued, unperturbed.

_"You are, of course, to choose the last two members of the team yourself. Further instructions on transport will be conveyed in three day's time. Good luck!"_

"Maxwell Lord. This has got to be a cruel joke," Alex muttered to herself. Replaying the message, she jotted down the names of the other three people and set about gathering information. She forwarded their names to the psychology department, requesting a psych profile and any other information that may be of import to their participation in the Tournament. Looking their names up on the Defense internal network, she noted that Mark Hernandez already had a security clearance and had previous experience with alien biology. A knock at her office interrupted her.

"Ma'am? Director Henshaw said you wanted to see us?" Alex looked up and saw a man and woman in standard black hovering in her doorway. Two of the best security members under her command. Alex looked out her window to see Hank looking in her direction. He gave her a nod and turned away. She sighed in relief.

"Come in," she said to the two. "Take a seat." They did. "We've got a new mission. It's completely voluntary and believe me when I say I understand if you say no."

"What, is it a mission to save the planet?" the man joked. Alex remained silent and looked at them calmly. Both of the people before her raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, interested. Instead of words, she played the recording for the third time. Once it finished, the two security forces' members looked at each other.

"Sounds dangerous," he commented.

"Mmhmm," said the woman.

"Could be that we wouldn't return," the man pointed out.

"Could be," the woman agreed. They eyed one another then turned to Alex.

"We're in."

Alex smiled with relief. Hope began to unfurl within her - small, tiny and as weak as a new kitten, but there. After giving them a vague rundown on what to expect from a security standpoint, she dismissed them to start figuring out what they needed to do and equipment they may want to take.

"That's seven," she uttered to an empty office. Her thoughts kept returning to the last name on the list though and, despite her personal feelings for the man, she could see how he could be useful. She could see it all too well and as she contemplated the role she wanted him to fulfil Agent Danvers hardened herself to what the coming event would entail. Resolve firm, she stood, pocketed the stone and strode out of the DEO to confront the man in question.

* * *

Alex stood as Max walked into his office. As was her usual practice, she had let herself in and waited. Max's usual smug smirk graced his lips as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"Agent Danvers, are you here to unlawfully arrest and detain me again?" he asked, leaning back and linking his fingers behind his head. In reply, Alex brought out the silver stone. Max glanced at it.

"Pretty," he commented.

"It's an interstellar communicator," Alex explained, setting it on the desk. Max leaned forward, interested despite himself.

"It's also an invitation," Alex said, activating the stone by placing her finger in the centre to activate it again. Once more, the interface smiled widely and began speaking. Alex muted the voice but allowed the hologram to stay on.

"Interesting tech but, like I said, our days of partnering up are over, Agent Danvers." Max said, turning to his computer. "You can see yourself out."

"I can't, actually." Alex said, shutting off the device. "I can't leave this office without you or the planet will be placed in danger."

"Well, colour me intrigued."

Alex contemplated the man before her, his head cocked to the side as he studied her in return. Eventually, Alex stood and began pacing the room as she sorted her thoughts.

"Three years ago the DEO was contacted by a group of aliens who represented a coalition of planets. We were invited to participate in a tournament." She pause. "Well, strong-armed, really. Essentially, if we didn't participate, our planet would be seen as easy pickings. If we lost or didn't put on a good show, we would be given a ranking that indicated we were weak - subtly stating that no one would protest the invasion of our planet."

"Since humanity is still killing each other and not an invading alien race, I assume the invitation was accepted," Max stated.

"Yes, "Alex said curtly. "The agent who ran in the first Tournament was killed in the second last test but he put in a good enough performance that we gained a decent rating and the subsequent relative safety. I ran in the last tournament. I'm running again in this one." Alex nodded to the stone resting on the desk. "The instructions for this run is contained within the message, along with a list of participants that must be included in the team sent by Earth."

Max stood and picked up the stone, turning it over. "Let me guess: my name is one of those listed."

Alex nodded, reluctantly.

"And the part about not leaving this office without me?"

Alex started pacing again. "There are two ways teams are selected: by force and by choice. This time, it's a combination of both. The organisers of the tournament have stipulated five people from each planet that must be included in the team, with a maximum of 7. Non-participation of one of those listed is also grounds for forfeit."

"So, if I refuse…"

"I'll knock you out, drag your body to the departure point and bring you along as an unwilling participant."

"I have a feeling you'd prefer that option," Max mused. Alex just smiled.

"If you really are genuine about protecting humanity this is how you can live up to the reputation you want to build," Alex pointed out. "Without the illegal and abhorrent experiments you've conducted in the past."

He conteplated the offer while Alex watched him, her shoulders becoming tenser the longer he prevaricated.

"I'll need to get a few things in order before we leave," Max finally answered.

"Of course," Alex said. She moved over to the couch and sat down, letting her head fall back and getting comfortable. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Some of those things are private."

"No doubt." Alex said, closing her eyes. "I, however, will not leave. I won't forfeit the safety of this planet for your privacy. It's also been a long week so I'm taking the opportunity to rest where I can keep an eye on you."

Max smirked. "If you wanted to sleep near me, all you had to do was ask, Agent Danvers."

Alex didn't dignify the question with an answer. After a moment, Max started making phone calls and tapping away at his computer.

* * *

Two hours later, Max touched Alex on the shoulder. She jerked upright and Max took a step back with his hands raised. Alex sat up and rubbed her face.

"Ready?" she asked.

"To save the planet? Absolutely," Max responded with his customary arrogance.

"You're actually part of the support team," she enjoyed informing him as she walked away with a satisfied smile. Max paused for a moment.

"You're relegating me to tech support?" he asked in disbelief. Alex didn't answer as she kept walking to the car waiting at the front of the building. "That is a gross misallocation of resources, Agent Danvers."

He caught up to her and slid into the backseat of one of the black SUVs he had come to expect from the DEO. Alex shrugged.

"Not my decision. There is only, ever, one runner. Now be quiet, it's my turn to get some things sorted." She settled a laptop on her knees and proceeded to ignore the man beside her for the duration of the trip to DEO Headquarters.

When they approached the gate forty-five minutes later, Alex shut the laptop and looked out the window with a small frown.

"Problem?" Max asked, eyes sharp.

"Maybe," Alex said absently. Max was silent as they were waved through the gate. He noticed each man saluting the car and glanced at the woman next to him. She barely registered the honorific.

"It's nice to see the place without a bag over my head," Max commented. "It could use a splash of paint, though."

"It's a facility that houses the most secret unit of the government. We'd prefer to remain inconspicuous," Alex said, rolling her eyes and climbing out of the car as it came to a stop.

"So, no sea foam green with aubergine feature walls?"

Alex paused and stared at him as he came to stand beside her.

"What?" he said. "Too much clash?"

"No, I just never would have guessed you even knew the word aubergine."

Max smirked. "I'm just full of surprises, Agent Danvers."

Alex's face darkened as she was reminded of Max's past actions.

"Of that I am well aware," she said curtly. She turned back to the door and punched in a code. The heavy bunker door swung open revealing a sparse interior. A single desk with a well-armed man in camouflage sitting behind it occupied a space halfway down and directly in the middle. Alex strode towards it without hesitation.

"You know," Max mused. "If you wanted to convince people that there was nothing untoward going on, you'd use this as an actual workspace. Honestly, this just screams 'look at me, I'm the entrance to a secret base'."

"There is nothing untoward going on at the DEO," Alex rebutted. She nodded to the man guarding the desk and gestured for Max to follow her forward.

"Except the unlawful incarceration of a citizen of this fine country."

"You deserved it," Alex shot back. "What you did to those girls was inhumane! And you tried to kill my sister _and_ you threatened my mother!"

Max scoffed. "That was an empty threat, Alex. I wanted to stir up Supergirl. I have no quarrel with your mother."

"But you do want to kill my sister!"

Max shrugged, his attention focused on the space in front of where they had stopped walking. His head was slightly cocked to the side as he studied the air in front of them. There was a slight shimmer to it, the faintest ripple that was not a natural phenomenon. Curious, Max reached out to touch it. Alex quickly snatched at his wrist.

"Don't," she warned. "Watch."

The space before them looked like the rest of a hangar for a second more then it disappeared and the two were left standing looking at a solid metal wall containing a single door and a very complicated security system.

"Agent Danvers, you've been holding out on me," Max finally quipped. Alex didn't answer but her smug look conveyed a thousand words. Stepping forward, she allowed her handprint and eye to scan before entering a long series of digits. The door swung open and Alex waved Max inside.

"Welcome to the DEO – again."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next up will be transport to the Tournament and meeting the other members of the team. Please feel free to review and leave any suggestions! I'm quite rusty in the writing department so concrit is appreciated and valued :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tournament – Chapter 2**

Alex looked at the group standing around the central console of the main floor of the Department of Extranormal Activities.

There were nine of them total: herself, her sister and Director Henshaw, Maxwell Lord, two scientists, one medical doctor, and two members of the DEO's own special forces, experts in alien tracking and subduing.

They were due to head to the pick up point in two hours and, as a whole, the team was not looking strong. Bickering between the two scientists and Maxwell Lord had reached immature proportions. Her sister was barely even looking at her, let alone speaking to her, and the two SF members were eyeing off the alien in their midst.

"You sure you want to put your life in the hands of these people?" Hank asked her quietly.

"These are the best people in their fields. I picked them not only for their knowledge, but also for their ingenuity."

"That means nothing if they can't work as team to get you through safely," he pointed out. Alex sighed then squared her shoulders. She stepped up to the table and slammed her hands down. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her in surprise.

"In four days time we will be walking onto an intergalactic stage to represent _our entire planet_ ," she said through gritted teeth. Her anger surged. "And here you all are arguing over the application of magnetic fields to manipulate the human mind or speculating on the presence of a proven ally? _What is wrong with you?_ Are you so consumed by your own self-importance that you cannot comprehend that you are not my only choices? I will end your participation, right now, if you cannot begin to think _constructively_.

Max and Hank were the only ones who knew about the list of names. They remained silent in the face of the furious woman still bent over the console with her palms pressed flat.

"Is _she_ coming?" asked the woman SF member, nodding her head in Kara's direction. "I'm Nails, ma'am, everyone." She nodded a greeting. They murmured polite greetings.

"No, she isn't," Director Henshaw answered the question. "Teams representing the planet must only consist of natives."

"So why aren't _you_ going?" Max asked. Alex narrowed her eyes at the seemingly innocent question.

"I have to run the DEO and the only position I'd be helpful in would be as runner," Hank said smoothly. "That position is already filled, and quite capably so."

"So, what are we meat to be doing on this little jaunt?" asked one of the scientists. His expression was haughty, eyes behind his glasses sharp with intelligence

"And you are?" Nails said with a once over of the man.

"Doctor Hernandez, xenobiologist."

"I'm Doctor Bronwyn Green," said a diminutive Asian lady with a soft smile. "My speciality is field combat medicine and psychology."

"I can vouch for Dr. Green's skills," Alex said, with a nod and smile at the other woman. "And to answer your question, Dr. Hernandez, we don't know yet. The Tournament changes from year to year. We'll find out en route."

"Why then?" asked the second scientist, who introduced herself as Professor Margaret Howard

"Because then there can be no cheating by swapping out team members," speculated the male SF member. He nodded to Alex and Director Henshaw. "Dolls," he said by way of introduction to everyone else.

"Dolls?" repeated Dr. Hernandez with a snigger. The look Dolls sent his way had the scientist hurriedly looking away.

"Exactly," Alex said with a nod, ignoring the by play. "Withholding any information regarding the Tournament enables a level playing field."

"Are we expecting the other players to adhere to these restrictions?" Nails asked with a disbelieving eyebrow. Alex grinned and it wasn't a nice one.

"Absolutely not. And neither are we," Alex with a sly look, tapping at the console. "This is what my source was able to send. The schematic of The Tournament site. The interior will change but hopefully this will provide us with an edge. It's not much, but it's better than nothing." Everyone clustered around the console. Max sidled up to Alex.

"Cheating, Agent Danvers? I'm proud," he murmured as he pretended to study the schematic before them all.

"it's part of the game. Expected but not endorsed," Alex replied, just as lowly. Max made a noncommittal sound. They both tuned back into the conversation.

"See here? This tunnel runs under the entire complex." Dolls said, studying it with the eye of a soldier. "It could make a convenient bolthole."

"What are these?" Dr. Hernandez asked, pointing to one of numerous green dots that pulsated in the holographic schematic.

"Security cameras of some sort?" Nails suggested.

"We'll find out soon enough," Alex said, shutting it off. There were protests until she placed a stack of tablets on the table. "Each person is to take one of these and study what's on it on the way there. We leave. Now."

The atmosphere grew sombre as the impact of Alex's earlier words suddenly hit home. Quietly, the team gathered up their tablets and slowly made their way to the entrance, collecting their personal bags on the way out. Kara, silent until this moment, restrained Alex as she went to leave. Kara opened her mouth to speak then shut it without speaking and grabber her sister in a bone-crushing hug instead.

"Come back to us," Kara whispered. Alex hugged her back just as fiercely.

"I will."

Taking a breath, she pushed herself away from her sister, saluted Hank for possibly the last time, and turned to walk out of the DEO.

* * *

Two days into the travel and none of the team had seen hide nor hair of Alex since they had boarded the craft sent for them. Unsurprisingly, they all exhibited forms of excitement and trepidation about putting their lives in the hands of a ship that operated with no pilot. Automation, Alex had told them as she strode into the ship without hesitation, was considered a form of elegance in the rest of the galaxy.

The ship collected them in a remote area of the desert outside National City and housed them each in large, separate rooms with their own bathrooms, a common area with multiple functions that they were all still trying to work out, and a piece of technology that produced food and drink on request. Max had to be forcibly restrained from removing the device and taking it apart to see how it worked. Two days later it was taken for granted they could get food at the touch of a finger.

"No chance," said Nails and Dolls simultaneously. The team - minus Alex - was seated in the common area pouring over the schematic and the details of the other alien races that would be taking part.

"If we're housed here" – Nails pointed to a spot on the schematic – "we can't get to _this_ section without crossing through this blank space."

"Blank spaces are generally bad," Max interjected unhelpfully. Dolls and Nails ignored him so he wandered over to the scientists and doctor.

"So, this secondary organ here" – Dr. Hernandez pointed to a tear-shaped bundle of tissues – "is probably some sort of sound receptor."

"Sensitive to vibrational frequencies, perhaps?" Bronwyn leaned in for a closer look. Margaret studied her own tablet silently. Max peered over her shoulder to see her studying the culture of the X'dristha, a reptile-like creature that had large muscles and an extraordinary sense of hearing.

"They're climbers on their home planet," Margaret said out of the blue. "That's why their muscles are so strong – they've adapted to never touching the surface of their planet. Fascinating creatures!"

"Yes, fascinating," Max demurred. The sound of the door sliding open caught everyone's attention. Alex stood poised in the doorway, wearing her customary black pants and black T-shirt. Her eyes were shadowed and her face look tired and worn. Everyone paused as Alex hovered in the doorway.

"Ah, the lovely Agent Danvers! Welcome to our little team huddle," Max said loudly.

"Anything interesting to huddle about?" she asked, moving towards the food machine.

"'Interesting' might be too strong a word," Max said, following her. "I think 'mildly relevant' would be more accurate."

"We've actually made some progress," Dr. Hernandex said reproachfully with an offended look in Max's direction. "We've identified some weaknesses in each of the species that you may be able to exploit."

"Of course, you need to somehow find a way past the inch thick hide or natural armour," Max pointed out with a smirk.

"Good work," Alex said firmly, ignoring Max's verbal poking. "Keep it up."

"Now, can we know exactly what it is that we'll be doing?"

Alex nodded. "First off, please rest assured that during each run, none of you will be in any danger. Outside of the run times, Nails and Dolls will be providing any necessary protection required. Please respect their experience and instincts – they'll keep you alive."

Margaret timidly raised a hand. "So there's a chance we might not be alive when we return to Earth?"

Alex smiled reassuringly. "No more than if you were to walk outside your door of a morning." She grimaced a little. "It's just the danger is unfamiliar so you may not be able to sidestep it in time. That's where Nails and Dolls come in. Clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, onto your roles. Essentially, your job is to support me. I am the runner: the person who runs in the Tournament and attempts to stay alive and, if possible, win a round or two with your input and support. There are five different runs, composed of various activities, and at least three must be completed or your team shoots to the bottom of the ranking table."

"Sounds like a bad version of The Hunger Games," Nails quipped. A smile cracked everyone's face.

"It is," Alex agreed. "A horrible, alien version of The Hunger Games."

"So what does our support entail?" Bronwyn asked. "Do we communicate with you or plan beforehand or some other function?"

Alex propped a hip against the table and folded her arms. "Details of three of the runs will be released twelve hours prior to the start. Everything from rules to threats to equipment allowed will be taken in. Your job is to study it and, working as a team, formulate a plan of attack, plan of defence and plan of avoidance that I can use once I'm inside."

Exclamations broke out.

"12 hours!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Ludicrous!"

Alex looked around the group as they began arguing and saw the true reason for their outburst was fear. She knew the feeling intimately and had almost failed her first run as a result of nerves. She needed to nip it in the bud before it got too out of hand.

"Hey!" she raised her voice and a hand to get their attention. "I know it's not a lot of time, and the fate of the planet is in our hands, but you were chosen for a reason." She looked each of them in the eye, even Max. "You are experts in your field. If I had to choose anyone, I would also choose each and every one of you in this room. You can _do_ this. Have some faith in yourself. And in each other."

The room was silent.

"Well, twelve hours _is_ a full half day," Dr. Hernandez eventually said with a sniff. "Far worse plans than _we_ could come up with have been concocted in a larger period of time."

Everyone nodded in agreement, shoulders stiffening ever so slightly.

"We got this," Dolls said.

"That we do," Alex said with a smile. Resolve renewed, the team turned back to their work. Alex turned to Max.

"A word?" she asked in a quiet voice. He followed her outside and leaned against the wall. She copied his pose.

"Pretty speech," he mused. "I noticed you didn't mention a lot about what you will actually be doing. Or what the other two runs entail."

She smirked. "I knew you'd pick up on that."

He frowned. "I'm surprised I was the only one. I thought your jarheads would have picked up something that sly."

"Oh, they did," she assured him. "They also guessed why I didn't say anything. And don't call them jarheads."

"So, why didn't you explain what running actually is? Could it be, perhaps, that it's exceptionally dangerous and will probably get you killed?"

Alex smiled genuinely and gave a short laugh. "You really are a genius," she teased slightly before sobering. "Yes, that's exactly the reason. If I enlighten them as to the, how should I put this, _strenuous_ nature of my role, they'd be more focused on me and not the mission."

Max raised his eyebrows. "I thought the mission was keeping you alive? Also, I really do enjoy the fact that I can say 'the mission' with legitimacy. I'm chuffed," he quipped.

Alex laughed. "Of course you would be. Honestly, you really are a reformed nerd with a God complex."

"One has to have goals in life. Why not Godhood?" Alex just shook her head. Max continued, steering the conversation back to it's original line. "But you didn't want to speak to me about life goals."

"No. I didn't protest your inclusion on this team for a reason."

"I thought I was on 'the list'?"

"You are," Alex confirmed. "There are ways around it, however."

Max's interest sharpened. "So tell me, Agent Danvers, why would you want me? Except for the obvious reasons, of course." At Alex's querying look he continued. "Charm, wit, sexual attraction – "

"I get the point," she cut him off with a roll of the eyes. "The reason I wanted you here was because you can be ruthless. You know how to compartmentalise and prioritise, even at the expense of other people."

"I take that as a compliment."

"I know you do. And I need you to be ruthless for this Tournament."

"Ruthless in what way?" Max asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ruthless enough to kill me."

* * *

**Dun dun DAAA! Reviews are love and concrit is appreciated. Hope everyone has a fantastic weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Needed to get this out before I became swamped with other things so it didn't get as far along as I would have liked, but at least they've arrived! Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far. It's great to hear what you guys think, even if it's not all good! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The Tournament – Chapter 3

For once Maxwell Lord was at a loss for words.

_Ruthless enough to kill_ me.

He didn't get surprised often. He'd always thought using his genius to predict what would happen a benefit and allow him a way to use whatever happened to his advantage.

_Ruthless enough to kill me_.

Alex watched with a raised brow as Max digested her words. His face went through a multitude of emotions: surprise and shock were followed quickly by suspicion, then dismay.

"I don't like this idea," he finally said with a frown. Alex smiled tiredly.

"What, pass by a chance to get rid of me once and forever?" she ribbed. She started walking down the hallway, indicating that he should follow. Still in a bit of a daze, he started walking automatically.

"There are certain circumstances where my death might be more beneficial than if I should live," Alex explained.

"I fail to see how that could ever be the case."

"Humour me for just a moment," Alex said as she stopped by her quarters. She ran her palm over the interface and the door slid open with a soft whoosh. She stepped inside and Max followed, looking around in curiosity.

"Agent Danvers, are you trying to seduce me?" Max said with his customary smirk. He looked around the room with interest, noting a second door beside the bathroom. Alex sat down on the lounge.

"The Tournament is a complicated game," Alex stated, ignoring his attempt at levity. Max sat down close by. She used a finger to push him away, ignoring his smirk. "In some instances, showing defiance and bravery before death can win you more points than surviving would. Now that we've had a few years to gain our feet and get a reputation, we may have to step it up. That means, if a situation arises that would give Earth a greater standing, then I want you to make the call."

Max leaned back on the couch and crossed one leg over the other, looking at the woman before him. She was sitting straight-backed, one leg bent under the other as she sat sideways with an arm resting across the top of the lounge. Her words were firm and he could see the resolve in her eyes. She was determined to lay down her life in order to protect the planet.

He made his decision.

"Alright," he said simply. Alex's shoulders relaxed just a fraction.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Her watch beeped and she glanced at it before standing and opening the door again. Max wriggled around on the lounge to make himself more comfortable, wilfully ignoring the unspoken order and the glare she sent his way as he didn't move.

"What was the alarm set for?"

"None of your business," she said, striding back to the lounge and heaving him up.

"I thought we were having a moment, Agent Danvers," he said reproachfully. She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the door.

"Oh we were," she assured him. "I trust you to kill me. I don't trust you to save my life."

With that, she pushed him across the threshold and closed the door.

* * *

Alex leaned against the door that had just shut and eyed the second door in her room. It was unique. No other quarters aboard their ship had them. Finally, she walked to the second door that Max had noticed and hesitated for a split second before waving her hand across the security pad. It slid open to reveal a softly lit interior with a chair that looked like it belonged in a dentist's surgery and multiple tubes with needles on the end.

"Welcome back, Alex Danvers," said a soft, lyrical, disembodied voice. Alex didn't answer and instead walked with heavy steps to the chair. Once again, she hesitated before sitting down. It immediately began to lower itself to a more horizontal position. The tubes positioned themselves in line with her arms, legs and chest. The chair stopped moving and the needles plunged into Alex's skin. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain as the liquid in the tubes began pumping through her system.

* * *

The rest of the team looked up as Max re-entered the common room.

"Where have you been?" Hernandez demanded.

"Agent Danvers and I had some things to discuss," he said dismissively. The team collectively raised surprised eyebrows.

"I thought she hated you," Bronwyn blurted.

"Oh, she does," Max assured them sitting down and resting one ankle on the other knee. "That doesn't mean we can't talk like civilised people. We had some issues to work out."

"I bet you did," Nails muttered with a sideways look at Dolls. He sniggered as he caught the look.

"Well, why you were 'working out' your issues, the rest of us were _actually_ working," the scientist said crossly. "If you would be so kind as to look at these equations and suggestions that would be great," he finished sarcastically. Max accepted the tablet wordlessly and started perusing the contents.

Margaret studied him. Bronwyn sidled up next to her.

"What do you think?" she murmured.

"I think we might have an unexpected complication to overcome," Margaret replied quietly. "The relationship between Alex Danvers and Maxwell Lord appears to be more complicated than we all anticipated."

"So what do we do? Does this change our plans?"

"We wait and see what eventuates. We're playing it by ear now. So keep them open and keep your head down."

Bronwyn nodded and moved back over to Hernandez. Margaret continued to watch Max out of the corner of her eye as she studied the cultural aspects of the Hyoshi species. They were extremely intelligent creatures with a humanoid body type: two legs, two arms, one head but four eyes, spaced evenly around their head – an evolutionary trait to detect predators. Like humans, their only natural defence was their ability to think and they used it with extreme efficiency. They still had a tribal culture, large tribes moving across continents that largely reflected Earth's temperate zones. Margaret flagged the Hyoshi as needing advanced study. With their natural intelligence, she had an inkling that they would be a dark horse in the coming game.

Hernandez and Bronwyn were debating the merits of delving further into the biology of a species or focusing on a broad range of information when the door slid open to reveal Alex. Max immediately looked up.

"Dr. Green, do you have a moment?" Alex called. Bronwyn broke off her argument and narrowed her eyes in Alex's direction.

"Of course," she replied. Alex stepped out once again and Bronwyn followed. Max tilted his head. His year at med school had taught him quite a few things and he noted the ways Alex moved more carefully than usual, the slight redness of her eyes and the tightness around her mouth. The door closed once again and he immediately stood, walked over to it, waited a few seconds, then opened it again to slip into the hallway. He caught a glimpse of Alex's bare skin before she yanked her T-shirt back down.

It was long enough to see the bruises and puncture marks spaced evenly along her stomach and up her sides.

"What are you doing? "Alex demanded. Bronwyn stepped aside so she wasn't caught in the crossfire.

"I think the more appropriate question in this circumstance is what happened to you?" Max yanked up her shirt again.

She punched him in the cheek. Bronwyn gaped in surprise as Max's head rocked sideways He swore in pain.

"What the hell, Max? That _hurt_!"

"And that deserves to be beaten to a pulp?" He poked at his cheek gently.

"Reflex action. And one punch is not getting beaten to a pulp. Now answer the question: what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I spent a year doing a medical degree," he answered. "You can't hide the fact you were in pain. I thought you were sick but now…"

"It's none of your business," Alex said firmly. "Bronwyn is here to provide medical treatment, not you."

"Alex, maybe you should just tell him,' Bronwyn interjected gently. "He could be useful."

"He already has a role," Alex said sharply.

"Ah yes, to kill you, if needs must." Max thrust his hands into his pockets and affected an innocent look.

"Come again?" Bronwyn said, clearly thinking she had misheard or misunderstood.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Max looked at Alex. "Do you want me to tell her or should I fill her in on the plan?"

"What plan?" Bronwyn demanded. If looks could kill, the one Alex was giving Max would have reduced him to a pile of cinders.

"Human bodies are weak," Alex eventually said, pulling the two further down the hall so no one else would surprise them. "Our immune systems are weak, our bodies are weak. In order to mount any sort of competition, certain steps need to be taken by the runner in order to compete at a level that is even _classed_ as competitive."

"And these steps are the cause of the abuse you've received?" Max raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"That second door you saw in my room? It's a medical chamber. It injects me with antibodies and muscle stimulants four times a day. It also introduces nanites into my bloodstream that can repair tissue quickly and release vital organic compounds should they be necessary."

Max reached forward slowly, giving her every chance to pull away, and gently pulled her T-shirt up again, studying the bruises left on her body from the ordeal she had just described. He ran his fingers gently over her waist. Goosebumps spread across her skin in their wake.

"These four days of travel aren't because it takes that long to get there," Alex quietly informed him. "They're to give me time to have a full treatment."

Max let the shirt drop back down and smoothed it into place, his hand lingering, warm even through her shirt.

"This is why you're the hero, Alex. Not Supergirl or Superman, with their powers and good deeds. You are human and you need to train, practice and fight for what you have." He turned to Bronwyn. "I'll be your second in medical matters."

Bronwyn nodded in acceptance. "I need to get her back to her quarters and treat these wounds before they get worse." Max moved to follow them but Alex held up her hand stopping him.

"You aren't necessary for this part," she said. He would have sworn on his overinflated ego that pink dusted her face in a soft blush. She cleared her throat before continuing. "While it may be necessary in the future, seeing me naked is not necessary right now."

An image of Alex naked and in the throes of pleasure immediately popped into his mind. Their eyes locked and Max's darkened with desire. Alex's widened fractionally in surprise before narrowing in an unspoken threat.

_Don't even think about it_ , her face said.

_Far too late for that_ , his smirk responded.

"It will be my pleasure to assist in the future," he eventually said to Bronwyn, still looking at Alex, placing emphasis on the pleasure part.

_In your dreams_ , she mouthed to him as Bronwyn thanked him and took her patient by the arm. Alex didn't look back. If she had, she would have seen an odd expression on the face of Maxwell Lord.

An expression of bewilderment as he came to the realisation that he may, in fact, be more attracted to Alex Danvers than he had thought.

* * *

Two days later they were all huddled at the front window of the common room, watching as their home for the last four days was brought into the docking area of a large space station.

"I thought the Tournament was being held on a planet," Margaret said with a frown. Alex shook her head.

"Each system that participates hosts the Tournament in a repetitive cycle. It's easier to move a space station then move all the infrastructure needed to support such a large activity."

They watched for a few moments longer until the ship was almost completely docked.

"Come on," Alex said, spinning around and striding away. "It's bad form to not be present when we are welcomed."

They made it to the hatch they'd used to enter just as it began lowering. Alex stood front and centre, head high and shoulders back, looking confident and arrogant. The rest of the team arrange themselves beside and behind her. Predictably, Max stood beside her, not wanting to miss anything.

"Once it's fully lowered, we'll walk down and be officially greeted, then shown to our area," Alex told them softly. The hatch was halfway down.

"Once there, I want everyone to remain silent until we can confirm that there aren't any bugs in our rooms. Clear?"

There were muttered affirmatives behind her but she didn't have time to acknowledge them. The hatch was down and the dull murmur of the assembled crowd rose to a deafening roar.

"And here they are! The Earth team, looking fit and healthy, and ready to show the rest of the universe what they can do!" The voice came from everywhere at once and the crowd went wild as Alex strode down the ramp and along the short walkway to the transport vehicle. The others followed in her wake, attempting to look as coolly confident and uninterested in their surroundings as their team leader did.

The walk was short and before long they were skimming along the inside corridors of the station. _Shuttle paths_ , Alex said they were called.

"Two minutes to destination," the computer announced.

"They use minutes to measure time," Margaret noted with interest.

"This is our shuttle for the duration of the Tournament. Each species has their own measurement of time. Each shuttle is programmed to use a species' native measurement in order to provide clearer context," Alex explained.

The steel grey of the shuttle path abruptly ended and they burst into an open space. Windows lined every square inch and shadows could be seen moving behind the tinted spaces. Their shuttle angled slightly up and to the left. It moved smoothly toward a small opening in the wall and came to rest on the floor with a gentle bump.

"Arrived," came the computer, once again. The door slid open to reveal another hatch.

"Wait, what about air? And environmentals?" Bronwyn said suddenly. The team hesitated and Max took a long step back, putting Dr. Hernandez between him and the open shuttle hatch.

"This area has been configured specifically for those of us who breathe a similar concentration of oxygen," Alex said, exiting the shuttle and opening the second hatch. "You may feel a bit off for a few hours but your body will adjust." She waved everyone inside and they dutifully filed in.

"Welcome to Team Earth's Headquarters."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken me so long to update. I've been crazy busy with work and travelling and I wasn't sure how best to approach these next few chapters. I hope you enjoy them and I welcome any feedback or suggestions!**

* * *

The Tournament – Chapter 4

Alex ran.

Breath wheezed out through dry lips. White spittle formed at the corners of her mouth. Lungs burned with the lighter oxygen concentration. Her legs felt like rubber but they'd gotten into a pattern and she didn't know if she could stop.

The first run had started three hours ago and for the last two Alex had been running through a rainforest-like environment in an attempt to not be killed or injured enough to have to drop out. The runners weren't the only menace, though. The foliage that had been transplanted for the run was out to kill anything that moved.

The other competitors were not easy targets either. They had been split up before entering the first arena: seven runners per environment of rainforest, desert and tundra. There were no barriers between each section but you had to survive each for a minimum of three hours before you could move on. And, given the nature of the game, hiding and waiting out the clock was not an option.

" _Alright, you're doing good, Alex,"_ said the voice in her ear. Each runner had one form of communication, a temporary two-way transmitter about the size of a thumbnail. It was pressed into her right ear and allowed one member of Team Earth to provide intelligence on what the other runners were doing, their location and any other information they'd been able to uncover.

" _A few more minutes and you can cross into the next section."_ Which was why she was running full tilt towards the demarcation line her sharp eyes had picked out. She had no breath to waste on replying, focusing instead on that literal line in the sand.

Her muscles burned from a brief scuffle with a X'dristha, the climbers who lived in trees on their home planet. The part of Alex's brain that was focused on survival had been indignant at the unfair advantage it had had in the rainforest.

A deep bell-like tone tolled just as she reached the line and she pounded across it without breaking stride.

" _Second last one, Alex,"_ Dolls said in her ear. Alex managed to huff out a laugh at the positive spin and she slowed to a jog to get a better idea of her surroundings.

"There's nothing here but sand and dunes," she gasped, sucking in oxygen as she looked around. "How can anything – "

Alex slammed to the ground, mouth and nose filling with sand and grit. She thrashed against the heavy body pinning her down.

"So the little human survived the first section," a voice growled in her ear.

" _Alex, it's a Batrax!"_

Batrax were a race of cannibals who killed their old and infirm then ate the meat. They were also solid, heavily muscled and were notoriously good at camouflage. Fortunately, Alex had trained against people who were bigger and heavier than her for her entire career. Hank had made sure her diminutive size and lighter weight were not a barrier to success and she mentally thanked him for his foresight.

Alex put her training to good use by slamming her head into the face of the Batrax then used his shifted weight to rip her long bladed knife out of its sheath and slice whatever part of it was closest into the nearest part of her attacker. He howled in pain and Alex scrambled away, settling into a balanced, easy stance that could launch her in any direction.

Dark blue blood poured out of a wound in the Batrax's head and he glared at her with a hatred bordering on manic. Alex knew she'd humiliated the proud alien in front of his team and the judges.

"You will die, little _akshah_ ," he hissed, baring sharpened teeth in a snarl.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Alex taunted, well aware that the creature in front of her had probably killed then eaten its mother. A part of her mind registered a dark smudge over the Batrax's shoulder, slowly getting closer as another runner closed the distance.

That runner was pushed to the back of her mind as the Batrax predictably rushed her with its own knife and attempted to remove her head from her body. It was fast but Alex spun away, avoiding a beheading but not quick enough to stop a gash that almost severed her carotid artery. Alex retaliated with a swipe of her own, missing the Batrax but bringing her closer in to his body. The position gave her access to the unprotected portion of his hide and she took full advantage of it, ramming the knife in as far as her strength could get it. She ripped it out and stuck him again, and again. A third time and the Batrax fell forward as dead weight. It lay unmoving. Alex pulled her knife free.

" _Behind you!"_

She spun and bared her own teeth at the third runner, knife held confidently and firmly by her side. Blue blood dripped onto the sand. The third runner hesitated for a fraction of a second at the sight of a blood covered human woman snarling and Alex leapt at the newcomer without conscious thought, using that hesitation to strike swiftly. Like she had done, it spun away and retaliated with a quick belly swipe. Alex jerked backward, avoiding the blade entirely and hammered her knife into the alien's shoulder. Its arm dangled uselessly, knife on the sand.

It scuttled away with a speed non-runner Alex appreciated. Runner Alex growled at the lost kill.

" _According to Dr Green, that was one of the Hish. Not inherently violent, but fast and intelligent. Their culture has no shame in retreating from a fight. They use the respite to consider strategy and where best to strike again."_

"So I'll need to keep an eye out for it again," Alex mused, walking back to the Batrax and cleaning her knife on what passed for clothing. She had chosen to wear her usual combat attire: black pants, black top and black boots. It was familiar, comfortable and she knew how to move in it.

"How much longer in this section?"

" _Two hours."_ She heard a scuffle, murmuring, then Dolls was back. " _Doctors Green and Lord advise you to wrap something around your neck to stop the bleeding."_

"Max isn't a doctor," she retorted.

" _He thinks he is,"_ came Doll's dry reply. Alex snorted but set about ripping off a piece of fabric long enough to tie around her neck.

"You know, this is just asking for someone to try and choke me," she muttered as she knotted the fabric over her wound, wincing in pain. There was no reply so Alex started walking, muscles protesting at every step on the uneven and constantly shifting ground.

"I've been here four hours and have only seen three other runners. Does that seem odd to anyone else?"

" _We're looking into it."_

With nothing else to do, Alex kept walking towards the distant smudge of shimmering blue, the last section of freezing cold tundra.

" _So, good news and bad news."_

"Good news first."

" _Max hacked into the other competitors location –"_ Alex rolled her eyes at the distinctly Maxwell Lord thing to do _"– and it appears that the rest of them are congregated in the tundra. They haven't moved since they started and when a new runner gets to the same area, they don't leave either."_

"Dead or trapped?" Alex guessed.

" _Max says no to death but the data doesn't have enough fidelity to say whether they're trapped."_

"Copy. I'll press. When I get close, warn me."

" _Roger that."_

Alex used the time to stretch her muscles and sat in the shadow of a dune. She looked up at the fake sun and closed her tired eyes. Eventually, the call came that she had an hour left in the section so she pushed herself upwards and onwards, trudging towards that last section.

Once again, her timing was excellent and she had only a few heartbeats to wait before the tone sounded and she crossed over.

It was bitingly cold, the heat from the desert fading rapidly. A small breeze whipped up flurries of a substance that resembled fluffy snow but had a pink tinge to it. Alex shivered.

"Three hours. Piece of cake. What could possibly go wrong?" she said to herself with a sarcasm that was just as biting as the temperature.

She broke into a slow jog, as much to keep warm as to stop her muscles from cramping from her earlier running. Eventually she saw a small hill ahead and stumbled down to a walk. Her lungs rattled and burned from breathing the cold air.

" _Behind that hill is where all the others are."_

Warned, Alex made sure her knife was free and crept closer, adrenaline surging as she got closer. Instead of scrambling up the hill, she opted to head around the base, coming in from the side. It wasn't the best vantage point but she already knew how many there were.

As she rounded the hill, she could make out one, two, five, eight, fourteen bodies. Thirteen of them were lying in the snow. The fourteenth was standing calmly in the centre, a small smile on her face. Her eyes were closed and she seemed unbothered by the temperature, despite her thin pants and sleeveless top.

"Damn," Alex breathed. "That's a – "

Sleepy calm descended. _Rest_ , it said. Warmth and peace spread through Alex's mind and body. Her muscles relaxed, heart slowing as she drifted into the sensation. Her fingers slowly loosened their hold on the knife that had saved her life three times and it fell into the snow silently. A voice buzzed in her ear but it was far away and the warmth beckoned her. Alex began walking again, this time without the awareness of herself, aware of nothing as that alien mind ever so gently forced her submission.

It wasn't until she stumbled over the body of a Strith and jabbed herself on one of its spines that she regained a semblance of consciousness. It was like waking from a dream. A dream of warmth and peace that promised no pain. A part of her refused to let go of it. An image of her sister dressed in Kryptonian clothes and standing with her mother popped into her mind and with a jerk Alex broke the alien woman's hold on her mind.

She was instantly assailed with cold, pain, hunger and thirst. She reached for her knife before vaguely remembered it dropping to the ground.

" _Come on, Alex, wake up!"_

"I'm awake," she slurred, the cold settling into her body. "Have to kill her."

_Have to kill. Have to kill. Have to kill._

" _Snap out of it! You can't kill her!"_

"Why?" Alex mumbled through cracked lips that were now starting to bleed. An alarm in that primitive region of the brain that registers danger started ringing. She could now barely feel the cold; hypothermia and frostbite were setting in. She ran out of energy and collapsed into the pink snow.

" _You have no weapon. She's keeping the rest of them from killing you. Use it! Start walking towards the end. Get off your ass and start walking, damn it!"_

She pushed herself to her feet. "So bossy," came the weak reply but she took one step, then another and another. Dolls kept talking to her, alternating between goading her onwards to encouragement.

Close to two hours later and she couldn't feel her feet or hands. She only knew she was moving forward because she was watching her boots lift and land, not really caring that she was feeling nothing under them. Her brain had shut down, focusing only on doing the one repetitive thing that required almost no thought. She barely registered Doll's voice in her ear.

She stumbled onwards. She was still stumbling when the tone sounded for the third and final time. She didn't hear it. Didn't notice the sudden lack of wind, the snow starting to melt away as the artificial temperature was increased to a more comfortable level.

The first thing she was aware of was the pain. Tingling at first, then angry pins and needles until finally the temperature thawed enough of her body that it was a battle against the cold and beginnings of frostbite. Alex collapsed, unable to bear the dichotomy.

A sharp jab in her ear jerked her head to the side and snapped her back into focus.

" _Keep going! A few more minutes and you'll be at the exit!"_

Taking Dolls at his word, she dug deep and heaved herself upright. Tears dripped down her face at the pain, the low energy reserves, the lack of willpower as she started walking for the last time in the first run.

The team were gathered at the exit assigned to Team Earth and watched as Alex finally surged through the door and collapsed. She didn't move at all. Silent tears fell down her face as she lay curled into a protective ball. Dr Green and Max sprinted for her, each carrying a portable med kit and a blanket. Dolls was hard on their heels.

"Strip her," Dr Green ordered. Dolls hesitated but Max understood the need immediately. He grabbed her under the arms and hefted her upright. She began to fight him and Dolls had to grab her arms. Max held her for a few seconds, murmuring in her ear until his words invaded the fog surrounding her mind. He tugged her sodden shirt up and over her head, Alex somehow finding the energy to help him by raising her arms ever so slightly. Dolls quickly shed her of her pants and Dr Green wasted no time in wrapping her in a blanket and ordering Dolls to carry her to the medical room attached to their headquarters.

The rest of the team were waiting there already, having already received orders from Dr Green. The bed had been warmed and padded with blankets. Dolls set Alex down in a chair at the doctor's directions and she and Max worked quickly and efficiently on getting most of the blood wiped away and disinfecting and covering her wounds. Alex started shivering as her body tried to raise its temperature.

"Get her in the bed."

Dolls once again picked her up and gently laid her down in the cocoon of warmth. Green fussed over her, layering blankets on top and double checking the temperature of the bed. Alex lay there, drifting in and out, as her body shivered uncontrollably. Eventually, the warmth of her surroundings seeped its way into her muscles and bones and, exhausted, she fell asleep.

* * *

Max entered the medical area to find Alex still sleeping and Dr Green changing the dressing on her neck.

"How's she doing?"

"Her wound is healing exceptionally fast," the doctor answered, bending to study the puffy patch of skin. "Whatever she allowed herself to be injected with seems to be doing its job."

Max nodded and took a seat by the bed.

"She's one tough woman," Dr Green expanded.

"Of course she is," Max said, almost dismissively. "She's the best. I don't allow just anyone to waltz through my doors and arrest me."

Dr Green laughed and taped the last piece of bandage down.

"I'll stay with her," Max offered.

"Call me the second she wakes up," Dr Green ordered. Max lazily saluted her and settled himself in the chair beside Alex. Once the door had closed behind her, Max leaned over and whispered in Alex's ear.

"I know you're awake."

Alex's lips twitched but she kept her eyes firmly closed.

"I can kiss you awake if you want." Alex's eyes flew open and Max smirked down at her.

"I'm not a princess that needs rescuing," she said in a raspy voice.

"After your display in this first run, I'm inclined to agree with you," Max mused. "That was an impressive display."

"All in a day's work," she replied. "I'm assuming it was you who reworked the programming on my earpiece to shock me back to myself?" she said, eyes slipping shut again. Max answered in the affirmative before reaching over and smoothing her hair behind her ears. She rumbled something unintelligible and he took the opportunity to press his lips against her head.

"Back to sleep. Doctor's orders."

"Not a doctor," she mumbled. He didn't bother to reply. She was sleep seconds after her last word.

Max sat by her side until Nails came to relieve him two hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So, this one has been a long time coming and I apologise for all those who were waiting for it! Hopefully the length of this appeases you somewhat *offers cookies as well* Thank you SO MUCH for everyone's reviews! It means a lot to hear from those who read, even if it's a "this chapter sucked". Concrit is always appreciated!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

The Tournament – Chapter 5

Team Earth was gathered in the common area of their little section of the space station, along with four other teams who were sharing the same atmospheric conditions. It was a little tense, with three of the other runners hissing, ruffling or growling at Alex.

"I know you're not exactly a people person, but what did you do to them?" Max leaned against the wall next to Alex and looked out over the gathering. The rest of the team were mingling with the other support elements. All of them were under the watchful eyes of each team's security who had, for the moment, called a temporary truce in order to keep things civil and their charges out of trouble.

"I think I remember slicing off that one's tail last Tournament," Alex mused, a faint taunting smile sent in the Ackard's direction who hissed louder. "That one –" a chin jerk toward the Hish "- I encountered last run." Max looked at the creature.

"Seems like it's arm is growing back nicely," he remarked, casually reaching out and stretching both arms forward. The Hish stared at him. Max affected his smug grin and the Hish, faced with both humans looking casually lethal and amused, decided to retreat once again.

"And that one?" Max asked, gesturing to a being that looked a little like a cross between a velociraptor and an elephant.

"I have no idea," Alex said, tilting her head ever so slightly as she studied the unknown threat. It started growling louder as both Alex and Max stared at it.

"Well, if we're hated that much, we must be doing something right," Max quipped. Alex nodded in agreement before tilting her head in thought.

"I didn't even think of this," Alex suddenly said.

"What's that?"

"You, being the usual smug, arrogant, confident ass you are back home, having a positive impact on our presence and the team."

"Appearance is everything. These aliens are nothing compared to my board of directors." He turned his attention to the woman beside him. "You should think about coming to work for me, Alex. You're smart and dedicated. Plus, you're attracted to me. It'd make for interesting office dynamics."

Alex's head whipped around. "You did _not_ just say that."

Max ignored her. "If I kissed you right now, what would you do?"

"Enjoy the look of pain on your face as I slam you to floor and give my opponents another reason to be wary of us."

"You know what's attractive about you, Agent Danvers?" he powered on, ignoring her once again. Alex sighed, returning her attention to the crowd.

"What?"

"Everything."

Alex gritted her teeth before turning her head to deliver a scathing rebuke intended to wipe the expected look of cockiness off his face.

Except it wasn't cockiness that greeted her, it was an inquisitive, slightly captivated look. Words died in her throat and she quickly looked back, focusing on Doctor Hernandez's exaggerated hand movements whilst attempting to communicate.

"Um, thanks."

"You're welcome."

A slightly awkward silence descended, ruining the mocking and confident air projected. Thankfully, it was only a few seconds later that the announcement they had all gathered for started. A screen filled one of the walls, and a large alien that shimmered with oil filled the screen. He spoke in a scratching language. Translations appeared beneath him in a single line for each team represented.

" _Greetings, Tournament competitors. I am Chief Jo'ortarc, of Clan Ortarc, of the People of the Shining Shampoo – "_

"Come again?" Nails spluttered as the rest of the team blinked in surprise.

"Must be a typo," Doctor Green put forward.

"Nice to know they're universally bad." Nails snorted with laughter and the rest of the team smiled broadly.

"Although, given how shiny he is, maybe it's not a typo at all," Max said. The team lost it and laughed outright. A few other beings glared at them but Max waved them off, giving them permission to go about their business. It made them hiss, ruffle and growl even further.

" _\- unfortunate attempt to steal another team's technology. This is, of course, the epitome of rudeness and I implore you all to respect the rules of the Tournament and not stoop to such low falafels."_

"No," Nails breathed with incredulity. Dolls was hanging onto the wall and laughing so hard tears threatened to fall.

"You cannot make this shit up," he managed to wheeze out. Attempting to get himself under control, he wiped his eyes and tried to regain his menacing persona once again.

"Face it, big guy, you're basically relegated to teddy bear territory now," Green teased. Dollss cracked his knuckles with a mock glower.

"Well, I'm shivering in fear," Hernandez said dryly. "Do be quiet, this seems like a serious matter."

" _\- therefore, whichever team is responsible for the attempted theft will be disqualified immediately and their final rank will be zero."_

At that, all laughter stopped and the team began paying attention once more.

" _Anyone who has information pertaining to this theft is to make a full statement to station security. The Tournament is an event of great prestige and to mar it like this –"_ the shiny being quivered in an apparent show of agitation _"- is despicable."_

The screen went dead and instantly the room was filled with the growls, hisses, whistles and murmurs of the other teams.

"Let's get back to HQ," Alex said quietly, eyeing the other teams. Already, they were turning on one another and pointing blame. Team Earth quietly filed out of the room and hastily made their way back towards the safety of their assigned rooms.

Once inside, Alex stopped them all.

"Alright, we have no new instructions about the next run, so this is the plan: each of you comb the station database and find out every piece of information you can find on that theft. I want to know what it was, what it does, what it means for us. Everything. Use any means you can without being detected." Alex saw Max open his mouth. "Yes, Max: any means. Just don't get caught."

"I don't get caught."

"I distinctly remembering putting handcuffs on you myself." Alex pointed out. "Don't get even more cocky than you are. Questions?" No one spoke. "Then we'll meet back here in an hour if no update on the next run has been published by then."

* * *

When the time came, the team reconvened in the common area.

"Alright, who's got something to report?"

Three hands raised. "Dolls, go," Alex ordered.

"Went back to that area we all gathered in in the hopes of maybe overhearing something. Some of the other guards and I were on, well, not exactly friendly terms, but we had exchanged nods," Dolls explained. Max rolled his eyes.

"Can we skip the bromance and get to the point?" he asked impatiently. Alex reached over and casually smacked the back of his head. He stared at her in surprise.

"Shut it," she warned him before gesturing for Dolls to proceed.

"From what I could gather, someone stole something from one of the lower ranking teams. I didn't get the lowdown on what it actually was but whatever it was had my alien friend baffled as to why it was targeted."

Bronwyn raised her hand. "I can answer that question. It seems as though doctors, no matter the species, are given somewhat of a free pass to other areas. I wandered around for a while –"

"I ordered that no one was to go anywhere by themselves," Alex said sharply.

"I was with her," Nails chimed in. Bronwyn smiled at her with something akin to bashfulness and Alex blinked in surprise before sidelining the possible new complication.

"Go on then."

"It appears the device that was stolen was nothing more than an appliance to generate music."

"Who is the team?"

"The Hyoshi," Nails supplied.

"Is music an important part of Hyoshi culture?" Alex turned to Margaret. She in turn pulled up the files and studied them for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Not especially. They have some tribal dances but they are always played on traditional instruments. And live, for that matter," she added as an afterthought.

The obvious question hung in the air.

"Decoy?" Nails put forward. Alex nodded.

"A possibility. If so, what was the real target?"

"That might have to wait," Hernandez interrupted. He flourished a hand at the screen he was standing beside. The crest of the Tournament was pulsating lazily in the centre of the screen. Alex walked over and tapped it.

' _Greetings and felicitations!'_ came the annoying cheerful voice. _'We mustn't let this nasty business of stealing bring down the magnificence of this time-honoured Tournament and so it is time for the second run! This one, however, deviates from our usual conditions.'_ The being smiled beautifully.

"I don't like the sound of this," Hernandez muttered darkly. His thick eyebrows were drawn in a severe frown. The others nodded with similar expressions of concern.

' _As you all know, tradition states that one single Runner is put through the tests. This time, we're going to - how does one say it in your language? – ah, spice things up!_ ' The little creature actually clacked it's claws in glee. _'The next run will be conducted by one person nominated by the Tournament Council!_ ' It brandished one of those silver stones. _'And now for the big reveal on who will be conducting the next Run-'_ It activated the stone.

"No," Alex breathed. Max went pale.

' _Congratulations to Maxwell Lord! Team Earth will be represented in the next Run quite well, I think.'_ It looked immensely pleased with itself, as if it had single-handedly assured Team Earth's success. _'Instructions on the run are contained within this message. You have two hours to prepare!'_ The image faded. Silence descended. As if in a daze, Hernandez reached out and tapped on the information for the run. With an almost morbid curiosity, Max stepped up.

"It's not physical," he read with a sense of relief.

"It's a mental challenge," Alex read for herself. Max tried to regain some of his bravado.

"Well, at least they chose the right person. You're all smart, don't get me wrong," he said somewhat condescendingly, "but I _am_ the only genius here."

"Max - "

"Come now, Agent Danvers," he said with a mocking smile. "You think I don't know how to not play nice with others?"

"I _know_ you can't," she responded. Then she grinned. "It's why you're going to win this Run."

"Damn straight," Margaret said, stepping up. "God knows, you've annoyed the rest of us to the edge of insanity since you've been here. It's about time we loosed you onto our poor, unsuspecting rivals."

Hernandez, Bronwyn, Nails and Dolls murmured their agreement wholeheartedly.

"Well, how's that for a pep talk," Max drawled. "Since I only have two hours, it seems like I'd best prepare."

"I'll help you," Alex offered instantly.

"Agent Danvers, are you worried for my well-being?"

She glared. "I need you to win so I can do the next Run and Earth won't be plunged into war."

"Semantics."

The two of them departed, Alex already explaining what a mental run entailed. The other five watched until the door slid closed behind them.

"So what do we do now?" Bronwyn asked.

"We keep looking into the theft," Dolls said firmly. "We can't afford to be caught on the backfoot with this. It could blow up in our faces."

"How's that? We didn't steal anything!" Hernandez said indignantly.

"But someone could be planning to frame us," Dolls pointed out. Hernandez grunted.

"Let's get back to it. Nails, you and Bronwyn head back out, see what you can find. Margaret, Hernandez, you see if there's something we're missing about that music device."

"And you?"

Dolls' face was grim. "I'll be securing our position here and making sure we aren't being attacked from the side."

* * *

"I found it helpful to create a place of refuge as soon as I went under." Alex was pacing Max's room in an effort to contain her restlessness. "Almost like a command centre. Surround yourself with things that will calm and focus you then use that focus to strike outside your bubble. It worked for me. It should work for you."

"Mmhmm," Max hummed. He was laying on his bed, hands behind his head, ankles crossed. Alex strode over and leaned down.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Agent Danvers. I'm soaking up all your wisdom." He cracked an eye. "Of course, I'm also adding my own unique and genius-derived thoughts."

Alex threw up her hands in exasperation. Max chuckled.

"Relax, Alex. I've already got my zen bubble sorted out. I know _exactly_ what it's going to look like."

Alex eyed him suspiciously. "I don't like that look in your eyes."

He sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Agent Danvers." He affected a heartbroken look.

A bell tolled.

"Time to face the music," he strolled toward the door like he didn't have a care in the world. Alex wasn't convinced. She had faced the same thing and she knew, without a doubt, that he wouldn't come though mentally or emotionally unscarred.

She followed him silently through the corridors to the medical chamber where a new chair had been set up. It was metal, no padding for comfort, with manacles for ankles and wrists. A wicked-looking metal helmet with electrodes, three spikes and a visor rested on a ledge at the top. The rest of the team stood around it looking sick.

"Well, this looks like fun," Max drawled as he sat down. Alex reached for the helmet.

"Déjà vu," Max muttered as she helped him lay down.

"Sweet dreams," she parodied. To her surprise, he smirked.

"Oh, they will be."

The spike drove into his temples and the base of his skull and his body jerked. A screen opposite flickered to life so the rest of the team could watch the drama that was about to unfold.

Ever so slowly, the blackness gave way to colour. Colour gave way to stripes zigzagging every which way. Outlines resembling geometric shapes appeared.

Concerned, Bronwyn turned to monitor his brain patterns.

"It's the initial orientation. It causes confusion because our brains aren't used to interacting in such a way," Alex explained. "The run won't start until all runners are stable."

It took Max half an hour to finally settle. A serene image of a beach on the edge of a lake slowly resolved itself.

"Personally, I would have gone with a fortress decked out with guns and a fire-breathing dragon, but hey, each to their own," Nails quipped.

A sun lounge appeared with Max reclining on it. He was wearing boardshorts and reflective sunglasses. Alex glared at Max's body.

"Does he think he's on holidays?"

"I guess so," Dolls said, pointing to the screen and smirking. Another person had appeared next to Max, dressed in a pure white toga, reminiscent of some ancient Greek goddess. Alex, to her horror, saw the woman was a mirror image of her.

"I'm going to kill him," she announced. A bowl of grapes appeared in Screen Alex's hands and Alex watched as she handfed him grapes.

"Correction: I'm going to torture him, them kill him."

"Not until after the run, sweetheart," Margaret patted her hand. "It's starting."

* * *

Max was quite comfortable in his Zen bubble. The only thing wrong was the Alex he had created. She looked exactly the same as the real Alex but he couldn't quite capture her passion and ferocity. Nevertheless, he enjoyed having her standing over him in an almost see-through toga.

"She's going to kill me when I come out of this," Max chuckled. He yelped at a sudden stinging on the back of his hand. He stared at it for a moment before grinning.

"Definitely kill me."

* * *

Alex reached out to pinch the back of his hand again when Bronwyn stopped her.

"Stop distracting him Alex," the woman ordered, eyes riveted to the screen. "It's starting."

* * *

Max felt the pressure against his bubble of solitude increase substantially.

_Here we go_.

During the two hours he had to prepare, Max had marked out a multi-pronged strategy to defend and attack at the same time. He took his inspiration from a computer virus that Lord Technologies had created, released and then miraculously found the cure for.

Max figured that was something Alex didn't need to know about.

As other competitors decided on an all-out attack, hoping to gain an early advantage, Max played a far stealthier game. He split his attention into three: the forefront went to his bubble and was focused on defence. The amount of 'effort' he was putting into it was like a beacon to the others. To them, it signalled an inability or unwillingness to attack. Max, however, used it as a cover to launch a subtler attack.

He set the defence as a continuously revolving maze that surrounded the wall that protected his consciousness. Since it was on a random loop, the rest of Max's mind was free to do what it did best.

In his element now, emotions locked away, his mind was free and clear.

Ruthless.

With a gentleness that belied the lethality it contained, a single, almost invisible strand of mental virus drifted toward its first target: a poorly defended competitor who had launched a blistering attack against someone else.

Max named her Katrina.

The virus impacted Katrina's own bubble softly. It began mimicking her defenses and in only a few minutes had completed its camouflage. Max settled in to wait patiently, sparing a moment to check on his own defences which were holding well enough but he coldly calculated more mental attention would be needed soon.

Once this trial run was complete, he'd have all the mental capacity to spare.

Eventually Katrina, exhausted from such fierce attacks, retreated into her bubble for a brief respite.

The virus latched onto her mental signature and penetrated the bubble with ease. If Max wasn't completely detached, he would have smirked at yet another successful plan showing promising rewards. As it was, Max watched with cool intelligence as the virus began multiplying at an alarming rate. It forced a fragmentation of Katrina's mind and then ruthlessly hunted down each piece. Once there was nothing left of her mind, the bubble shattered. Multiplied now, each strand set off in search of another competitor.

Satisfied, Max returned his attention to his own defences and lured the other competitors in by launching small attacks. Sensing he was weak, they left their backs unguarded.

It was their downfall.

Max's mental virus infiltrated each bubble and destroyed each of the competitor's mental acuity the same way it did Katrina's. One by one, the attackers fell away.

Max now stood encased in his own bubble of beautiful beach landscape, alone, surveying the destruction he had caused. Showing his absolute confidence, he destroyed his bubble, and stepped out onto the grey landscape.

Nothing challenged him.

* * *

The silence was deafening in the medical room.

The other members of the team had watched in horrified, stunned silence as Max systematically and irrevocably destroyed the other competitors.

"What have we brought with us?"

* * *

**So, Max got to flex his genius and destroy his enemies, and the rest of the team got a glimpse of what Max is capable of. I wonder how they'll take it? ;) Reviews = love! *mwah***


End file.
